The present invention relates generally to the technical field of processing rice seeds, and specifically relates to a method of applying acoustic wave to rice seeds for increasing yield and a device thereof.
Rice is one of the three major food crops in the world. Its planting area occupies ⅕ of the total planting area of food crops. The yield of rice amounts to about 480 million tons a year, which is ¼ of all food crops yielded in the world. Rice is also the major food for more than half of the world's population. Rice is one of the major food crops planted in China and it yields ½ of the total yield of food crops in China. Therefore, improving rice production technology is significantly important to enhancing food security in China and in the whole world. Ultrasonic wave being an important environmental stress has been applied to a certain extent for increasing the yield of horticultural crops and breeding efficiency of crops etc. An article named “Introduction to ultrasonic wave applications”, published at issue 7 of year 2006 in “Popular Science & Technology” magazine by Ren Xingan (1993) and Yang Bo (Department of Electrical Engineering of Shaanxi University of Technology, at Shaanxi Hanzhong 723003, China), has discussed the effect of ultrasound on the growth and yield enhancement of rice. The effect of ultrasonic wave on the growth and yield of rice has also been discussed. Previous researches reveal that ultrasonic wave has a certain level of effectiveness on increasing the yield of rice. However, the effect is not stable. There is an increase of yield under one kind of ultrasonic processing but a decrease under another kind of ultrasonic processing. It is because the effect of ultrasonic wave on processing seeds is closely related to technology of pre-processing rice seeds and design of ultrasonic wave parameters. Mistakes in any part will lead to a totally reversed mechanism. At present, there is no report or published patent about a processing method of rice seeds by ultrasonic wave, and it is the important reason why ultrasonic wave technology is still not extensively applied to rice plantation nowadays. Besides, previous researches mostly recite the use of industrial ultrasonic wave cleaner for processing rice seeds, and there is no ultrasonic rice seed processor specifically designed in accordance with the characteristics of rice seeds.